knishes_and_count_choculafandomcom-20200215-history
Los Guerreros de Juarez
'Los Guerreros de Juarez (The Warriors of Juarez) '''are one of the best soccer teams in Mexico and UNAS. Recruiting talent from all over Mexico, the team constantly finds young players from the country and South America to consistently hold a strong team. History Early Years Founded in 1950, Los Guerreros were a team in the middle of the pack for many years. Usually finishing with a win percentage around 50% every year, the team scoured around the world for finding the missing piece to make the team great. For their first 25 years, the team never played for a championship, never had a superstar player or a manager who lasted more than six years. But, in 1977, the team found the superstar young players they yearned for and turned the corner. Ascent Into Popularity In 1977, the team acquired six equally skilled young players- five from Mexico and one from Cuba. These players became the most popular players in Mexican soccer history and made the team perennial contenders. Fans in Mexico and in parts of Texas now worshipped the team as started to constantly be in the race for a title. They learned what made those players great and looked for those traits. Luckily for them, they were able to replicate that talent once the original superstars left and continued to produce winning seasons and quality players with ease. Joining UNAS In 1988, the team made the shocking decision to join the Union of North American Soccer. Fans in Mexico were appalled and felt betrayed. Protesting at their stadium was frequent and a dummy of the owner of the team was even shot in the head. But, the team stuck by their decision to secede from the main league in Mexico. Meanwhile, fans of UNAS were excited for the new challenge. Learning of their success in Mexico, many analysts predicted the success would not change. And they were right. Despite the competition getting better, so did Los Guerreros. UNAS had acquired a new team that would contend for a championship and gained an audience in Mexico, helping the league grow in the country. As time passed, the enraged former fans of the team moved on and forgave them. They still enjoyed the team while in UNAS and realized their protests were invalid, resuming their fandom of the team. Reputation Los Guerreros are viewed as one of the best and most respected teams affiliated with UNAS. A worshipped team in Mexico and the Caribbean, the team is a juggernaut and is an easy team to join the bandwagon on. But, this also means that they have a lot of haters. But, overall, the team has a good reputation as a well-liked team that plays the sport of soccer well. Notable Players These are some of the most notable players in the history of Los Guerreros 'Alejandro Bronce: Striker: '''A member of the team since he was 20, Bronce has booming kicks that travel rapidly and far while possessing awe-inspiring speed. Uniforms spr8.jpg|The home uniform for the team looks like this uniform worn by the Belgian National Team (this is Marc Wilmots in the picture) scranton.jpg|The road uniform for the team resembles this uniform worn by the University of Scranton's men's soccer team 1997Galaxy.jpg|The goalie uniform for the team resembles this former LA Galaxy uniform from 1997 Trivia *The logo was made with the website mytribe101.com and stands for "warrior, victorious, military strength and fierce fighter" Category:Soccer Teams